Blasted Tokyo
Blasted Tokyo (砂漠の東京, Sabaku no Tōkyō, lit. "Deserted Tokyo") is a world found in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Profile A world in which Flynn's past life was unable or unwiling to raise the Firmament above Tokyo, leading God's Wrath to hit Tokyo in full. It has become a desert wasteland filled with holes and debris with poisonous air. The terrain has been changed so much that no one can leave Tokyo. The Samurai Flynn, Walter, and Jonathan end up here after the activation of the Yamato Perpetual Reactor. They arrive at the Counter-Demon Force Base, which remains mostly untouched when compared to the outside. The world became this way due to God's Wrath, which others mention was inflicted on a global scale when the nations tried to send aid, meaning that even if the people leave, other powers such as America and China are in a similar state. Pluto's poison has filled the area and decimated the local population with its 100% mortality rate. The Cocoons containing God's chosen have already left twenty-five years earlier. Kiyoharu acts as the local leader, though due to his religious mania, his subordinate Akira is the de facto ruler of the humans in Blasted Tokyo. Desperate to get rid of Pluto, Akira offers the Perpetual Reactor's control to the prentice Samurai if they destroy the Tormentor. After Pluto's defeat, the people decide to name the land the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, where they will attempt to establish it as fast as possible before Akira dies from Pluto's poison. In the "Ancient One of the Sun" DLC, God has become aware of Pluto's destruction and sent a new avatar, the Ancient of Days, to exterminate Blasted Tokyo's population once and for all. Holing up at Pluto Castle, the survivors hold on for some time until Flynn is sent back to Blasted Tokyo by the White. Despite its superior power, the Ancient of Days is vanquished, and the Cocoons return. God, communicating with Flynn and Akira, states the new Humanity has arrived and that Genesis has begun. Akira assures Flynn he will meet with the occupants of the Cocoons to seek coexistence and bids Flynn farewell. There will be a slightly different version of the DLC's story if the mission is undertaken before traveling to Blasted Tokyo in the first place, as neither Burroughs nor the player character remember the fight against Pluto. ''Kasumigaseki'' The ground zero remains where the Counter Demon Force base is located. ''Shinjuku The region where the last remnants of humanity in Tokyo remain. They live in the underground shelter that was once the underground districts. The people wear robes and cloaks that cover their entire bodies, along with goggles and air filters to keep the poison spread by the Tormentor from being inhaled. Shibuya A place only accessible by the Terminal in the Counter-Demon Force base. People desiring vengeance against the demon who killed their families ask the Samurai to go there and slay it. All that remains at ground zero is the Terminal and underground shelter. The shelter is filled with ghosts of people who died thanks to Ixtab, with some viewing it as a paradise and others as a hell. When Ixtab dies, most of the ghosts vanish, with some angry followers of the demon lingering behind. Camp Ichigaya Found northeast of Shinjuku, the front entrance is blocked of by two barriers that prevent further entry. A cannon for the Challenge Quest ''Help Us Transport a Cannon can be found in an area behind the building on the map. A barrier is set in place, preventing anyone from reaching the Reactor before killing Pluto. ''Ikebukuro Available after activating the Terminal and getting the Challenge Quest ''The Only Food Source. Later on, when revisiting Blasted Tokyo, Belial will set a Domain for the Horsemen of the Apocalypse here. ''Pluto Castle'' The residence of Pluto the Tormentor. After his destruction and the coming of the Ancient of Days, it is briefly used by the survivors as a shelter; the battle against the Ancient is held at its gates. Shops Blasted Tokyo Drug Store= |-| Blasted Tokyo Weapon Shop= - Swords= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Weapon !Power !Hits !Hit% !Target !Effect !Price !Remarks - Deathbringer 228 1 Low 1 KO 50,460ћ - } - Blunt= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Weapon !Power !Hits !Hit% !Target !Effect !Price !Remarks - Sharur 245 1 Low 1 - 48,360ћ - } - Spears= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Weapon !Power !Hits !Target !Effect !Price !Remarks - Voulge 138 1-3 Multi - 57,040ћ - } - Rifles= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Rifle !Power !Hits !Target !Price !Remarks - Scar Rifle 187 1 1 44,490ћ - } - Bazookas= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Bazooka !Power !Hits !Target !Price !Remarks - Death Bazooka 82 1-4 Multi 39,450ћ - } - Machine guns= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !MG !Power !Hits !Target !Price !Remarks - Scar Machinegun 107 1 All 44,490ћ - } - Bullets= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Round !Power !Type !Effect !Price !Remarks - Inferno Rounds 73 Fire - 23,150ћ - - Cocytus Rounds 73 Ice - 23,150ћ - - Enelysios Rounds 73 Elec - 23,150ћ - - Zephyr Rounds 73 Force - 23,150ћ - - Venom Rounds 79 Gun Poison 34,450ћ - - Prometheus Rounds 79 Gun Bind 34,450ћ - } - Head= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Armor !HP !St !Dx !Ma !Ag !Lu !Price !Remarks - Cream Pads +32 +9 - - -3 +8 28,520ћ - - Magenta Pads +32 +9 - - -3 +8 28,520ћ - - Tricolor Pads +32 +9 - - -3 +8 28,520ћ - - Black Gunner +32 - +9 - - +8 28,520ћ - - Green Gunner +32 - +9 - - +8 28,520ћ - - Blue Gunner +32 - +9 - - +8 28,520ћ - } - Body= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Armor !HP !Phys !Gun !Fire !Ice !Elec !Force !Light !Dark !Price !Remarks - Cream Pads +19 - - - - 28,520ћ - - Magenta Pads +19 - - - - 28,520ћ - - Tricolor Pads +19 - - - - 28,520ћ - } - Legs= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Armor !HP !St !Dx !Ma !Ag !Lu !Price !Remarks - Cream Pads +76 +1 +1 +1 - +2 28,520ћ - - Magenta Pads +76 +1 +1 +1 - +2 28,520ћ - - Tricolor Pads +76 +1 +1 +1 - +2 28,520ћ - } - Acc.= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Accessory !MP !Effect !Price !Remarks - Critical Earring +48 Counter when an ally is attacked 42,780ћ - } }} Demons |- |Tyrant |Horkos |27 |306 |68 | | | | | | | | |38 |33 |26 |30 |24 |- |Food |Hare of Inaba |38 |294 |151 | | | | | | | | |41 |37 |37 |50 |41 |- |Undead |Patriot |44 |447 |102 | | | | | | | |Nu |59 |52 |40 |47 |38 |- |Cyber |Pluto Soldier |45 |455 |103 | | | | | | | | |60 |53 |41 |48 |39 |- |Wilder |Manticore |45 |337 |172 | | | | |Nu | | | |48 |44 |44 |58 |48 |- |Beast |Dormarth |49 |242 |269 | | | | | | | |Nu |45 |50 |65 |42 |60 |- |Wood |Alraune |51 |374 |192 | | | | | | | | |54 |54 |54 |54 |54 |- |Vile |Pachacamac |51 |251 |278 | | | | | |Nu | |Nu |46 |52 |68 |44 |63 |- |Fairy |Lorelei |52 |255 |283 | | | | | | | | |47 |53 |69 |44 |64 |- |Raptor |Anzu |53 |522 |118 | | | | | | |Nu | |70 |62 |48 |56 |45 |- |Yoma |Xiuhtecuhtli |54 |263 |292 | |Nu | | | | | |Nu |49 |55 |72 |46 |66 |- |Flight |Da Peng |57 |555 |126 | | | | | | | | |75 |66 |51 |60 |48 |} Shibuya region |- |Raptor |Gurr |43 |325 |166 | | | | | |Rp | |Nu |46 |42 |42 |56 |46 |- |Undead |Patriot |44 |447 |102 | | | | | | | |Nu |59 |52 |40 |47 |38 |- |Reaper |Hel |44 |222 |246 | | | |Rp | | | |Nu |40 |45 |59 |38 |55 |- |Cyber |Pluto Soldier |45 |455 |103 | | | | | | | | |60 |53 |41 |48 |39 |- |Spirit |Garrote |54 |392 |201 | | | | | | | | |57 |52 |52 |69 |57 |- |Jirae |Gogmagog |55 |538 |121 | | | |Rp | | | | |73 |64 |50 |58 |47 |- |Reaper |Persephone |57 |276 |306 | | | |Nu | | | |Nu |51 |57 |75 |48 |69 |- |Beast |Orthrus |57 |555 |126 | | | | | | | | |75 |66 |51 |60 |48 |} Ikebukuro region |- |Wood |Zaccoum |42 |214 |237 | | | | | | | |Nu |39 |43 |57 |36 |52 |- |Cyber |Pluto Soldier |45 |455 |103 | | | | | | | | |60 |53 |41 |48 |39 |- |Fairy |Nadja |47 |349 |179 | | | | | | |Nu | |50 |45 |45 |60 |50 |- |Flight |Rukh |51 |251 |278 | |Rp | | | | | | |46 |52 |68 |44 |63 |- |Wilder |Catoblepas |52 |513 |117 | | | | | | | | |69 |61 |47 |55 |44 |} Pluto Castle |- |Reaper |Hel |44 |222 |246 | | | |Rp | | | |Nu |40 |45 |59 |38 |55 |- |Cyber |Pluto Soldier |45 |455 |103 | | | | | | | | |60 |53 |41 |48 |39 |- |Fairy |Nadja |47 |349 |179 | | | | | | |Nu | |50 |45 |45 |60 |50 |- |Wilder |Catoblepas |52 |513 |117 | | | | | | | | |69 |61 |47 |55 |44 |- |Raptor |Anzu |53 |522 |118 | | | | | | |Nu | |70 |62 |48 |56 |45 |- |Horde |Cyber Horde |55 |1,047 |471 | | | | | | | | |68 |68 |68 |68 |68 |- |Jirae |Gogmagog |55 |538 |121 | | | |Rp | | | | |73 |64 |50 |58 |47 |- |Flight |Da Peng |57 |555 |126 | | | | | | | | |75 |66 |51 |60 |48 |- |Vile |Taotie |58 |417 |214 |Nu |Nu | | | | | |Nu |61 |61 |61 |61 |61 |- |Jaki |Girimehkala |59 |571 |130 | | | | | | | |Nu |78 |69 |53 |62 |50 |- |Wilder |Cabracan |59 |423 |216 | | |Nu | | | | | |62 |62 |62 |62 |62 |- |Wood |Erlkonig |61 |587 |134 | |Rp | | | | | |Nu |60 |71 |55 |64 |52 |} Camp Ichigaya region |- |Wilder |Manticore |45 |337 |172 | | | | |Nu | | | |48 |44 |44 |58 |48 |- |Flight |Rukh |51 |251 |278 | |Rp | | | | | | |46 |52 |68 |44 |63 |- |Yoma |Xiuhtecuhtli |54 |263 |292 | |Nu | | | | | |Nu |49 |55 |72 |46 |66 |- |Beast |Orthrus |57 |555 |126 | | | | | | | | |75 |66 |51 |60 |48 |- |Fairy |Vivian |58 |279 |310 | | | | | | | | |52 |58 |77 |49 |71 |- |Nymph |Peri |59 |423 |216 | | | | | | |Nu | |62 |62 |62 |62 |62 |} Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Locations